Nicole
is another main character in Kamiwaza Wanda. She is voiced by Jun Miruno. Nicole is part of her own family of three. Her full name is Nicole Oyama. Personal Appearance Nicole is a preteen girl with long, yellow hair and greyish-blue eyes. She wears a pink shirt, a green sweater, creamy-yellow shorts, black leggings and navy-blue shoes. Personality Nicole is cheerful pretten girl who is also a bit of a dreamer. At most times, when she's not in school, Nicole works as a host at her own radio show on Kirakira radio. According to the classroom scene in episode 2, Nicole has a crush on Yuto. Relationships * Yuto (crush) * Mirai and Shuu (friends) * Souma (working partner) * Mrs. Oyama (mother) * Mr. Oyama (father) In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Nicole makes her debut in episode 2 as one of Yuto's classmates. In episode 10, Nicole's radio station was raided by some animals thanks to Bug-Zuzumin. The next day, she got trapped in a burger bun by Bug-Burgemin. In episode 11, Nicole has announced on the radio that she has recieved some fan-letters. However, the writing and the pictures on her fan-letters were disappearing and Wanda thinks that it is all thanks to Bug-Keshigomin. In episode 18, she and Souma were effected by Bug-Stopmin's Bugwaza ability whilst playing a game of 'Twister'. This effect was undone after Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Stopmin with help from Zuzumin and his hamster friend. Nicole was chosen to star on the television in episode 19. Later however, the filming of Nicole doing her radio station broadcasting job was distracted by Bug-Plugmin. Nicole made her cameo appearance in episode 45 when she took off her headphones which have gone haywire. She made another cameo appearance in episode 46. In episode 47, Nicole wishes her crush Yuto and his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu and their teammates Wanda, Nice and Amazing good luck on their space journey. Trivia * Nicole is the only main human character in Kamiwaza Wanda to speack a few English words in original Japanese version of the series. * Nicole is one of the 2 main human characters who did not become Kamiwaza Power-Shooters in the Kamiwaza Wanda series yet. The other one being Souma. Notes * Nicole has a crush on Yuto, comparing to the main protagonist Usagi, who has a crush on Mamoru, from the 'Sailor Moon' franchise. Gallery Nicole X Souma Attempt of Capture Bug-Brush.PNG Kamiwaza Team with Souma and Nicole.PNG Mirai_and_Nicole.PNG Bug-Stop_getting_away_while_Mirai_and_Nicole_watching.PNG Bug-Plug_on_Nicole_with_sparking.PNG Nicole_hugging_her_father_while_being_electriciting_with_Bug-Plug.PNG Souma_and_Nicole_signing.PNG Nicole_and_Souma_together.PNG Kamiwaza Team with Yui, Nicole, Souma and Promins including Turbomin and Zuzumin.PNG Nicole preparing.PNG Nicole is curious but Souma is serious.PNG Promins_behind_of_Nicole_while_she_smiling.PNG Turbomin_big_and_Kamiwaza_team_small.PNG Souma_and_Nicole_with_Eishamin_and_Micmin.PNG Nicole Hugging Yuto.jpg Yuto And Friends Noticing Wanda's Voice.jpg Nicole With Bug-Plugmin.jpg Screenshot Showing Bug-Plugmin Taking Control Of Nicole.jpg Souma And Nicole Doing Their Jobs At Kirakira Radio Station.jpg Screenshot Of Nicole Doing Her Magic Trick.jpg Kamiwaza_Trio_with_Nicole,_Souma_and_Butler_Tora.PNG Links * Nicole's profile on the original Kamiwaza Wanda season TBS anime website (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Children